


Список запретов для Мэйз

by dzenka



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Humor, List of Rules, Multi, Plot creeping in, Pregnancy, The Hellspawn, The Legions of Terror, Torchwood References
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka
Summary: Все, что только нельзя делать Мэйз после переезда в ЛА





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things Maze Is No Longer Allowed To Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906161) by [Aeshna_cyanea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea). 



1\. Нельзя убивать людей только потому, что они меня выбесили.  
2\. Нельзя убивать людей без однозначного разрешения Люцифера, если только это не спасет чью-то жизнь.  
3\. Нельзя убивать людей без однозначного разрешения Люцифера, если только это не спасет человеческую жизнь.  
4\. Нельзя убивать людей без однозначного разрешения Люцифера, если только это не спасет человеческую жизнь здесь и сейчас. То, что жертва когда-то в будущем может кого-то задавить или натворить еще что-то — так себе оправдание.  
5\. Нельзя подстрекать людей к нападению, чтобы потом списать убийство на самооборону. Я прекрасно способна справиться с людишками, не убивая.  
6\. Нельзя избивать людишек, которые меня бесят, до комы, состояния овоща и т.п.   
7\. Нельзя калечить людей только потому, что они меня выбесили.   
8\. Нельзя показывать истинное обличье людям только потому, что они меня выбесили.  
9\. Если убийство — единственный вариант, после я должна избавиться от тела так, чтобы смерть никогда не связали со мной или Люцифером.  
10\. Нельзя оправдываться словами «Дьявол попутал».  
11\. Даже если я действовала по его прямому приказу.  
12\. Нельзя подмешивать в выпивку наркоту, если меня не просили.  
13\. «Он бесячий говнюк» не приравнивается к такой просьбе. По крайней мере, в рамках предыдущего запрета.  
14\. Нельзя подмешивать в выпивку легальные препараты с наркотическим эффектом.  
15\. Нельзя подмешивать в выпивку вообще ничего без прямой просьбы клиента.  
16\. Секс — не плата за выпивку.  
17\. Нельзя обращать людишек в сексуальное рабство.  
18\. Даже если они сами умоляют.  
19\. «Мне было скучно» — не оправдание.  
20\. И «просто для прикола» тоже.  
21\. Равно как и «захотелось».   
22\. Нельзя переодевать персонал в микро-стринги, мужские в том числе, и кожаные штаны с задницей напоказ. И плевать насколько это «украсит» клуб.   
23\. Лошадь, которую я выиграла в покер, нельзя селить в гостевой спальне.  
24\. И в моей комнате тоже. Нигде в пентхаусе.  
25\. Нельзя держать животных в пентхаусе. Вообще никаких.  
26\. Адских гончих в том числе.  
 _А это тут вообще откуда взялось? — Люцифер  
Наверное, увязался следом, когда мы не вернулись. Он тот еще прилипала. Точь в точь, как один человеческий детеныш. — Мэйз  
Лапы его в пентхаусе не будет. — Люцифер  
Ладно, я разберусь. — Мэйз_  
27\. Нельзя дарить адских гончих отпрыску детектива.  
 _Но это же отличный выход! Она ему нравится, мелкая просила собаку, а держать его в пентхаусе Люцфифер запретил. К тому же, псина — отличный защитник! — Мэйз_   
28\. Кидаться в Люцифера демоническими клинками — не аргумент.  
29\. Нельзя привязываться к братьям Люцифера.  
30\. Особенно к тем, с которыми я трахаюсь.   
31\. Людишки — не домашние животные.  
32\. Нельзя одалживать «Корвет» без спроса.  
33\. Нельзя катать мелкую в «Корвете».  
34\. Нельзя пускать мелкую за руль «Корвета» и помогать рулить.  
35\. Нельзя пускать мелкую за руль «Корвета» и давать ей рулить самой.   
36\. Нельзя играть в покер на людей.  
37\. Нельзя учить мелкую взламывать защиту от детей.  
 _Я ни при чем! Это все Люцифер! — Мэйз_  
38\. Нельзя учить мелкую взламывать замки.  
 _И это тоже он! — Мэйз_   
39\. Когда мелкая спрашивает, о чем я задумалась, нельзя говорить, что о сексе, жестокости, жестоком сексе и наркотиках, даже если это правда.  
40\. Нельзя рассказывать мелкой, как я пытала грешников в Аду, вместо сказки на ночь.  
41\. Даже если она обожает эти байки, и кошмары потом не снятся  
42\. Если меня обвиняют в поклонении Сатане, нельзя отвечать: «Обойдется. У него и так самомнения выше крыши».  
43\. Если меня обвиняют в поклонении Сатане, нельзя отвечать: «Только в постели. И только если он как следует попросит».   
44\. Я — не ручной демон мелкой.  
45\. Называть меня своим демоном можно только Люциферу.


	2. Глава 2

46\. Нельзя учить мелкую играть в покер.  
_Ха! Поздняк, девчонка схватывает на лету. — Мэйз_  
47\. Нельзя учить мелкую мухлевать в покере.  
48\. Нельзя заманивать Люцифера на покер с мелкой и ее подружками только затем, чтобы после заявить, что игра — на раздевание, и с наслаждением наблюдать, как восьмилетки лишают Дьявола последних штанов. В прямом смысле последних.  
49\. Нельзя играть в покер с мелкой и ее подружками в пентхаусе.  
50\. Нельзя проводить в пентхаусе «практикум по отработке некоторых математических принципов и психологических приемов». Покер остается покером, как его ни назови.  
51\. Нельзя играть в покер в клубе.  
52\. Нельзя таскать детей в подпольные игровые притоны.  
53\. Когда в гостиничный номер, арендованный мною для игры в покер, вламывается полиция, которой кто-то настучал, что здесь подпольное казино, и обнаруживает толпу восьмилеток, играющих на конфеты — это вовсе не смешно.  
54\. Особенно потому, что парочка копов — родители одного из детей, и некоторые из группы захвата прекрасно об этом знают.  
55\. Алкоголь, сахар, кофеин и кокаин — вовсе не основные нутриенты.  
56\. Нельзя подсовывать Люциферу результаты моих кухонных экспериментов, не попробовав их самой.  
57\. Нельзя обучать мелкую с подружками основным принципам ставок, а после брать их на скачки для практики.  
58\. Нельзя таскать мелкую с подружками в кондитерскую, где они промотают все нажитое в результате нарушения правила 57 и объедятся сладкого до одури, после чего сдавать на руки предкам, чтобы те разбирались с последствиями разгула.  
59\. Нельзя таскать мелкую с подружками в кондитерскую и закармливать сластями на свои деньги, после чего сдавать обожравшуюся до одури мелкотню предкам, чтобы те разбирались с последствиями разгула.  
60\. Нельзя закармливать детей сахаром до одури, перед тем, как сдать на руки предкам.  
61\. И накачивать их кофеином тоже.  
62\. Нельзя давать мелким купаться голышом в джакузи при Люцифере  
63\. Нельзя давать мелким купаться голышом в джакузи, если Люцифера нет дома, не предупредив его заранее, чтобы тот не нарвался ненароком на толпу голозадых детишек. Понятное дело, мелочь его не интересует, но предки — в том числе, детектив и ее кретин-бывший — все равно против.  
64\. Нельзя указывать на некоторую лицемерность подобного запрета, учитывая, что я в компании голозадой малышни их ничем не смущаю.  
65\. Нельзя устраивать детям ночевку в пентхаусе, не убедившись, что Люцифер там не появится.  
66\. Нельзя разрешать детям устраивать бой подушками на постели Люцифера.  
67\. Особенно если он там спит.  
68\. Нельзя учить мелкую с подружками моим принципам самообороны (т.е. бей первым и наповал).  
69\. «Лучшая защита — это нападение» — не аргумент, чтобы дети первыми бросались в драку.  
70\. Нельзя именовать мелкую с подружками своими мелкотравчатыми Легионами Ужаса  
_Это они сами придумали! — Мэйз ___  
71\. Нельзя подучивать Легионы Ужаса набрасываться на Люцифера с обнимашками при каждом удобном случае.  
72\. Нельзя подучивать Легионы Ужаса приветствовать Люцифера фразой «Аве, Люцифер!» и любым другим аналогам.  
73\. Особенно на ежегодном школьном пикнике при старших.  
74\. Нельзя называть членов Легионов Ужаса личинками. Даже если им это нравится. Хотя бы не при предках.  
75\. Нельзя устраивать бои капитошками в пентхаусе.  
76\. Или дома у Хлои.  
77\. Или у Дэна.  
78\. Вообще ни в одном из домов, где живет кто-то из мелких.  
79\. Нельзя подстрекать Легионы Ужаса устраивать битву капитошками на школьном пикнике.  
80\. Нельзя рассказывать Легионам Ужаса, что, кроме воды, можно налить в капитошки.  
81\. Нельзя учить Легионы Ужаса методам партизанской войны.  
82\. Нельзя учить Легионы Ужаса, как превратить любую кухонную утварь в оружие.  
83\. Невзирая на то, что идея научить Легионы Ужаса избавляться от любых пут, хороша, мне запрещено «одалживать» наручники детектива без спроса.  
84\. Наручники Люцифера и мои тоже под запретом.  
85\. И плевать, что мягкие «игровые» наручники для деток подойдут лучше.  
86\. Нельзя показывать мелким журналы для взрослых, чтобы проиллюстрировать различные способы связывания.  
87\. Нельзя скупать людские души, даже с их разрешения.  
88\. Использовать спящих, бессознательных и не подозревающих об этом людей в качестве наглядного пособия по анатомии нельзя.  
89\. И спящих нелюдей тоже. Особенно если этот спящий — Дьявол.  
90\. Нельзя нанимать, подкупать, шантажировать и угрожать, чтобы раздобыть наглядное анатомическое пособие.  
91\. Нельзя раздеваться догола и самой быть наглядным пособием.  
92\. Нельзя откапывать трупы для уроков анатомии.  
93\. Водить детей в морг на уроки анатомии — строжайше запрещено.  
94\. ~~Вообще запрещается учить их анатомии.~~ (Запрет отозван в результате бесконечных громогласных протестов самих учеников).  
95\. Нельзя подучать Легионы Ужаса оспаривать запреты, которые мне не нравятся.  
_Если бы я правда так делала, они бы аннулировали все до единого. Детки возражают только против тех, которые не нравятся им самим. — Мэйз_


	3. Глава 3

96\. Просить прощения уж точно не лучше, чем получать разрешение, и нельзя учить Легионы Ужаса, что это не так.  
97\. Детки обойдутся без знания о том, что Люцифер обожает, когда я его умоляю.  
98\. И без знания, что гораздо больше он обожает, когда я заставляю его умолять, — тоже.  
99\. Нельзя готовить лазанью, тирамису и прочие вкусняшки для Легионов Ужаса, не оставив порцию для Люцифера.  
_Погоди. Мэйз же не умеет готовить. Видела я, что она именует едой. И даже имела несчастье попробовать, когда был ее черед стряпать ужин. — Хлоя_  
Ну разумеется, умеет. Я сам научил. Погоди-ка, ты приставила ее к плите, чтобы она сделала ужин тебе и, по всей видимости, отпрыску? Тогда все ясно. — Люцифер  
100\. Нельзя готовить несъедобную дрянь в свое кухонное дежурство только для того, чтобы избавиться от этой обязанности.  
101\. Нельзя угрожать прибить Люцифера за то, что он выдал мои кулинарные таланты.  
102\. Нельзя именовать вкусняшки, оставленные для Люцифера после готовки для Легионов Ужаса, «дьяволовой долей» при старших. А то они вообразят, что я превращаю их деток в дьяволопоклонниц.  
103\. И «вовсе они не поклоняются, просто подлизываются, чтобы получить награду» — совершенно не аргумент.  
104\. Нельзя раздавать деткам ножи и подучать всегда таскать их с собой. Школьные правила это запрещают.  
105\. Ножи — не лучший друг девочки.  
106\. «Ножелогия» — не тот предмет, без знания которого девочкам не обойтись, и мне нельзя создавать петицию, чтобы его включили в школьную программу.  
107\. Я не профессор ножелогии.  
108\. И плевать, что так значится на моей визитке.  
109\. И я не сертифицированный ножеолог.  
110\. Нельзя разучивать с Легионами Ужаса молитву морпеха, адаптированную под холодное оружие.  
111\. Раздавать им ружья и разучивать оригинал тоже нельзя.  
112\. Даже если ружья пейнтбольные.  
113\. Обучать Легионы Ужаса обращаться с настоящим огнестрелом строжайше запрещено.  
114\. С пушками в том числе.  
_Черт возьми, Мэйз! Где ты вообще раздобыла этот образчик из позапрошлого века, да еще в идеальном состоянии? — Люцифер_  
Выиграла в покер. — Мэйз  
115\. Нельзя запугивать людишек, чтобы те отсыпали побольше конфет, когда я выгуливаю мелкую на хеллоуин.*  
116\. Нельзя запугивать людишек, чтобы те отсыпали налички, когда я выгуливаю мелкую на хеллоуин.*  
117\. Нельзя обучать Легионы Ужаса подлинному ритуалу призыва Сатаны. Если Люцифер кому-то нужен, ему звонят.  
118\. Нельзя сообщать телефон Люцифера Легионам Ужаса.  
119\. Даже на крайний случай.  
120\. Нельзя разучивать с Легионами Ужаса пошлые и/или оскорбительные переделки популярных песен.  
121\. Даже если Люциферу нравится.  
122\. Нельзя разучивать с Легионами Ужаса пошлые и/или оскорбительные переделки любых песен, вне зависимости от их известности.  
123\. Особенно тех, которые исполняют на ежегодном школьном концерте.  
_Я ни при чем, детки сами сочинили! — Мэйз_  
124\. Нельзя помогать Легионам Ужаса сочинять пошлые и/или оскорбительные переделки песен вообще.  
125\. Нельзя помогать Легионам Ужаса сочинять пошлые и/или оскорбительные песни в принципе.  
126\. Нельзя подговаривать Легионы Ужаса замирать при появлении Люцифера, таращиться на него пару секунд, а затем со злобным хихиканьем возвращаться к своим делам.  
127\. Нельзя подговаривать их проделывать то же самое с Аменадиэлем, Дэном, Хлоей. Вообще с любым взрослым, который им чем-то насолил.  
128\. Комикс «Одноклассницы» и фильм на его основе (все выпуски) — не учебник поведения.  
129\. «Врежь ему первой!» не должно быть девизом Легионов Ужаса.  
130\. Как и любая подобная фраза.  
131\. В том числе на других языках.  
132\. И на нечеловеческих тоже.  
133\. Нельзя подстрекать Легионы Ужаса вести себя, как кровожадные черти.  
_Это же девчонки. Они сами прекрасно справляются, никаких подстрекательств не надо. — Мэйз_  
134\. Все равно нельзя.  
135\. Нельзя подучать Легионы Ужаса возмущаться и/или шикать каждый раз, как кто-то помянет ~~Господа~~ слово на букву Г.  
136\. Нельзя подучать Легионы Ужаса требовать от окружающих пользоваться выражением «слово на букву Г» вместо «Господь».  
137\. Нельзя сообщать Легионам Ужаса, что Библия — чушь собачья.  
_Но, детектив, Мэйз совершенно права! — Люцифер_  
138\. Нельзя сообщать Легионам Ужаса, что Библия — вражеская пропаганда.  
_Но это в самом деле так! — Люцифер_  
139\. Нельзя посвящать Легионы Ужаса в «подлинную версию» библейских преданий.  
140\. Нельзя подговаривать Люцифера делать то же самое.  
141\. Нельзя раздавать Легионам Ужаса опросник для преподавателей воскресной/католической школы.  
_Мэйз, этот запрет можешь игнорировать. — Люцифер_  
142\. Нельзя вознаграждать любого из Легионов Ужаса, кто умудрится довести преподавателя воскресной/католической школы до слез.  
_Прошу, сообщи, кто именно из мелких негодниц это сделал. Хочу поздравить и внести свой скромный вклад. Ах да, этот запрет тоже можешь игнорировать. — Люцифер_  
143\. Нельзя закатывать праздник всякий раз, как очередного ребенка вышвырнут из воскресной/католической школы.  
_И этот тоже. — Люцифер_  
144\. Нельзя сообщать Люциферу, что одну из девчонок вышвырнули из воскресной/католической школы, чтобы он сам закатил праздник в ее честь.  
_Забудь, Деккер. Люцифер все еще мой повелитель, если он прикажет, я все ему расскажу. — Мэйз_  
145\. Нельзя проводить уроки «информационной безопасности» (а попросту, взлома), раздобыв через своего кореша-шпиона гениальную хакершу.  
_Йанто — не шпион. — Мэйз_  
Он работает в тайной правительственной организации. Значит, шпион. — Люцифер  
Он — якобы — работал на тайную организацию, которая — якобы — совершенно не подчиняется правительству. И полиции. Через дорогу от пиццерии. Якобы. И его подруга не хакер. Она просто злобный гений широкого профиля. — Мэйз  
146\. Утверждение «Не пойман — не вор» НЕВЕРНО.  
147\. Нельзя заявлять, что я не подвластна людским законам, так как подчиняюсь лишь высшей власти.  
148\. Люцифер не считается высшей властью.  
_Еще как считаюсь, детектив. — Люцифер_  
149\. Нельзя перетягивать Люцифера на свою сторону, чтобы аннулировать запреты, наложенные детективом Деккер.  
150\. И наоборот.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Запреты 116 и 117 придуманы юзером mishasan7  
> Кому интересно, ознакомиться с содержанием фильма "Одноклассницы" можно тут https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Одноклассницы_(фильм)


	4. Глава 4

151\. Нельзя давать мелкой объявлять меня своей старшей сестрой.   
152\. Нельзя объявлять мелкую моей младшей сестрой.  
153\. Нельзя кровно брататься с мелкой.  
 _Но она хочет, чтобы мы стали сестрами, и я — за. — Мэйз_  
154\. Нельзя называть Хлою мамулей.  
155\. Нельзя сообщать Люциферу, что, сойдясь с Хлоей, он станет мне отчимом.   
_Мэйз, и я серьезно, даже шутить на эту тему не смей. — Люцифер_  
156\. Нельзя заставлять легионы ужаса клясться мне в вечной верности.  
 _Они сами так решили. Я ни при чем! — Мэйз._  
157\. Нельзя позволять Легионам Ужаса клясться в вечной верности Люциферу.  
158\. Нельзя давать Легионам Ужаса заманивать новых последователей.  
159\. Нельзя давать Легионам Ужаса насильно вербовать одноклассниц.  
160\. Нельзя давать Легионам Ужаса обманом заманивать в свои ряды сестер, одноклассниц и всех прочих.   
161\. Нельзя подбивать Легионы Ужаса гонять Аменадиэля до тех пор, пока тот не начнет шарахаться от любой кучки девчонок.   
_Я здесь ни при чем! Если Аменадиэль не хочет, чтобы его терроризировали мои малявки, пусть ведет себя со мной нормально. Или хотя бы наберется ума не наглеть при них. У милых малышек, знаете ли, прекрасно развита потребность защищать. — Мэйз_   
162\. Нельзя называть детей паразитами. Хотя бы не при старших.  
163\. «Но Люцифер же так поступает» — не приравнивается к разрешению на мои проделки.   
164\. Нельзя позволять Легионам Ужаса устраивать засады.  
165\. Даже на школьную шпану.   
166\. Нельзя снабжать Легионы Ужаса пейнтбольными ружьями для этих засад.   
167\. Нельзя обучать Легионы Ужаса методам модификации пейнтбольных ружей для большего урона.   
168\. Нельзя сообщать Легионам Ужаса, что если пейнтбольный маркер заморозить, то попадание гораздо больней.   
_Поздно. Они уже в курсе. У деток вообще-то есть интернет. — Мэйз_  
169\. Нельзя парировать Хлоины слова что спиртом проблему не убрать, заявлением «но и без бутылки не разобраться».   
170\. Нельзя бомбардировать Хлою примерами, где спирт используют, как растворитель, в ответ на то же заявление.   
171\. Нельзя учить Легионы Ужаса делать бомбы-вонючки на Люциферовой кухне.  
172\. И вообще в пентхаусе.  
173\. Даже на балконе.  
174\. Нельзя учить Легионы Ужаса делать бомбы вонючки дома у кого бы то ни было.   
175\. Вообще нельзя учить их делать бомбы-вонючки.  
176\. И любые другие бомбы.   
177\. Нельзя разбрасывать свои «игрушки» по дому, где мы живем с Хлоей и мелкой. Моим «игрушкам» место только в моей спальне.  
178\. Нельзя давать мелкой мои «игрушки».   
179\. Нельзя называть Легионы Ужаса террористами.  
180\. Тем более при полиции, агентах ФБР и сотрудниках госбезопаности.   
181\. Нельзя заманивать Люцифера сыграть со мной и мелкой в правду или вызов, а когда он выберет «вызов» сообщать, что теперь ему придется стать лошадкой для мелкой.   
182\. Нельзя одалживать мелкой свой стек, когда она раскатывает на Люцифере.  
183\. Нельзя учить Легионы Ужаса призыву Люциферовых братьев.   
_А это-то вам зачем? — Люцифер  
Нам нужны мишени. — Мэйз  
В смысле? — Люцифер  
Вообще-то попасть бомбой-вонючкой не так и просто. Особенно по движущейся цели. — Мэйз  
И ты использовала для этого моих братцев? Кому досталось? — Люцифер  
Пока что Михаэлю, Габриэлю, Пуриэлю и Зафкиэлю. И Аменадиэлю, конечно, но он не в счет. Его-то не надо призывать. — Мэйз  
О, Мэйз, коварная ты чертовка, я тебя обожаю. Забудь про этот запрет. — Люцифер.  
С радостью. Кстати, тебе бы неплохо вручить мелкой приз. — Мэйз  
За что? — Люцифер  
Она засветила мерзейшей бомбой Михаэлю прямо в лоб. — Мэйз  
Согласен, за такое определенно стоит поощрить. Спасибо, что рассказала. Жаль, меня там не было, с удовольствием бы полюбовался. — Люцифер  
Не беда, мы все засняли. В учебных целях. И для шантажа, разумеется. — Мэйз._  
184\. Нельзя оправдываться фразой «по приказу Дьявола» за все деяния, что я совершаю по слову Люцифера.  
185\. Фразой «по веленью Сатаны» тоже.   
186\. Как и любой другой с тем же смыслом.  
187\. Нельзя выбрасывать грязную посуду в мусорку, когда мой черед ее убирать.  
 _Детектив, ты заставляешь Мэйз мыть посуду? Даже я, ее господин и повелитель, на это не решаюсь. — Люцифер_  
188\. Нельзя подкупать мелкую деньгами или чем-то еще, чтобы она вымыла посуду за меня.   
189\. Нельзя рассказывать Дэну, что мы с Хлоей переспали спьяну.  
190\. И Люциферу тоже.   
_Поздно спохватилась. Да и как я могла не рассказать? Мне ведь надо было забрать выигрыш. — Мэйз  
ЧТО? Вы двое делали ставки, кто первый затащит меня в постель?! — Хлоя_  
191\. Нельзя посвящать Люцифера в подробности нашей пьяной ночки.  
192\. Как бы он ни упрашивал.  
193\. И сколько бы ни заплатил.  
194\. Даже если он пообещает отдать свой Корвет.   
195\. Нельзя давать Люциферу рассказывать Дэну, что мы с Хлоей переспали.   
196\. Нельзя снова подпаивать Хлою, чтобы затащить ее в постель.  
 _Эй! Я тоже была под мухой! И это она меня затащила! Не моя вина, что она спьяну заводится! — Мэйз_  
197\. Нельзя снова поддаваться пьяной заведшейся Хлое.   
198\. Нельзя сообщать Дэну, что она считает ночь со мной лучшей в жизни.  
 _Это лишь потому, что она еще не спала со мной. — Люцифер_  
Мечтать не вредно! — Хлоя  
Чем я и занимаюсь. — Люцифер.   
199\. Нельзя звонить в школу мелкой с сообщением о бомбе, чтобы, когда детишек распустят по домам, отвести свои Легионы в зоопарк.  
200\. И запирательство в духе «не докажете» — здесь неверная тактика.


	5. Глава 5

201\. Нельзя давать Легионам Ужаса проводить психологические эксперименты на родителях, братьях и сестрах, учителях, одноклассниках и Люцифере.  
202\. Нельзя убеждать Хлою, что Дэн переспал с Люцифером.  
203\. Тем более, если для этого я вырубила Дэна, раздела, сунула под бок спящему Люциферу и наделала фотографий.  
204\. Нельзя показывать Хлое запись случившегося, когда Дэн очнулся.  
205\. Нельзя учить Легионы Ужаса смешивать коктейли.  
206\. Нельзя давать любой из моих Легионов демонстрировать успехи в самообороне на ничего не подозревающих людях и Дьяволе.  
207\. И тот факт, что мелкая влегкую сбила Люцифера с ног и заломила ему руки за спину, вовсе не означает, что теперь тот обязан у меня учиться.  
208\. Нельзя подбивать Хлою, чтобы та допекала Люцифера, убеждая в необходимости этих уроков.  
209\. Нельзя подбивать Хлою создать у того впечатление, будто тренером станет она, только затем, чтобы, заручившись согласием, передать Люцифера в мое распоряжение.  
210\. Нельзя позволять Легионам Ужаса конструктивно критиковать Люцифера во время наших тренировок.  
211\. Нельзя привлекать Легионы Ужаса в ассистенты на этих занятиях.  
212\. Нельзя заявлять, что Хлоя суперзлодей под прикрытием.  
213\. Тайное суперзлодейское имя Хлои вовсе не мисс Кайфолом.  
214\. Ножи на стене — не лучшее украшение гостиной.  
215\. Нельзя укладывать мелких в Люциферову постель.  
216\. Даже если Легионам Ужаса всего-то захотелось вздремнуть.  
 _Почему, черт возьми, ты не разместила их в гостевой спальне? Или, к слову, в своей постели? — Люцифер_  
В мою все не поместились. А в гостевых спальнях кто-то *пристально смотрит на Дьявола* устроил полный разгром. — Мэйз  
217\. Нельзя обзывать результат схватки Люцифера с Аменадиэлем, равно как и все подобное, сатанинским срачем.  
218\. Нельзя обучать Легионы Ужаса стратегии переговоров, которая сделает честь даже ференги.  
219\. Нельзя обучать Легионы Ужаса стратегии переговоров, от которой даже ференги призадумается.  
220\. Нельзя учить Легионы Ужаса, как заключить с Дьяволом беспроигрышную сделку.  
 _Если оный Дьявол не в силах перемудрить восьмилетку, то сам виноват. — Мэйз_  
221\. Нельзя вырубать Дэна, раздевать его догола и оставлять в неподобающих местах всякий раз, как он меня выбесит.*  
222\. Даже если я бешусь из-за того, что он обидел Хлою, мелкую или Люцифера.  
 _Не сказал бы, что это разумный запрет, детектив. Мэйз попросту изобретет другое наказание, и оно может оказаться далеко не столь безобидным. — Люцифер_  
223\. Нельзя давать Легионам Ужаса смотреть любое кино по их выбору.  
224\. Особенно, если они роются в Люциферовой коллекции порно.  
225\. Тем более, если это домашние записи с ним и/или мной в главных ролях  
226\. Если при мысли об очередной проделке с мелкой или Легионами Ужаса я начинаю гоготать, эта проделка под запретом.  
 _Я никогда не гогочу! — Мэйз_  
227\. Если при мысли об очередной проделке с мелкой или Легионами Ужаса я начинаю смеяться, эта проделка под запретом.  
228\. Если при мысли об очередной проделке с мелкой или Легионами Ужаса я начинаю улыбаться и потирать руки, эта проделка под запретом.  
 _Детектив, проще сдаться. Все, чего ты добьешься — Мэйз идеально освоит каменное выражение лица. И на твоем месте я бы воздержался от требования заручаться разрешением на какие бы то ни было планы, вовлекающие ее малолетних монстров. Я слишком хорошо знаю своего демона и могу поручиться, что последствия тебе не понравятся. — Люцифер_  
229\. Нельзя учить ракетный кружок Легионов Ужаса делать фейерверки.  
230\. Нельзя учить ракетный кружок Легионов Ужаса делать ракетное топливо.  
231\. Нельзя учить ракетный кружок Легионов Ужаса делать какие-бы то ни было взрывчатые или горючие вещества.  
232\. Спирт в том числе.  
233\. Нельзя притаскивать в ракетный кружок пусковую установку.  
 _Но это же ракетный кружок. Без нее никак! — Мэйз_  
Но не военную же! — Хлоя  
234\. Нельзя снабжать Легионы Ужаса армейским снаряжением.  
235\. Исключение — рюкзаки.  
236\. И одежда.  
237\. И рационы.  
 _Сухпайки? Серьезно? Я бы сказал, что для наказания это слишком изобретательно и сурово. — Люцифер_  
Я их не для еды доставала. — Мэйз  
238\. Нельзя учить Легионы Ужаса делать бомбы из сухпайков.  
239\. Нельзя давать ракетному клубу строить собственную баллистическую ракету.  
240\. Нельзя утверждать, что налоговый кодекс США простейшая штука.  
 _Но это же правда! — Мэйз_  
Это потому, дорогуша, что ты демон. А налоговый кодекс — продукт больного извращенного разума, созданный исключительно для того, чтобы все, кому придется иметь с ним дело, страдали и мучились. Неудивительно, что ты в нем прекрасно разбираешься. — Люцифер  
241\. Нельзя похваляться тем фактом, что от одного взгляда на бухгалтерию клуба любой налоговик и судебный бухгалтер возрыдает от отчаяния и посыплет голову пеплом.  
242\. Нельзя угрожать кастрировать Люцифера за ласковые словечки в мой адрес.  
 _И ничего я не угрожала! — Мэйз_  
Нет, угрожала. — Люцифер  
Речь шла не о твоих яйцах. — Мэйз  
243\. Вообще нельзя угрожать Люциферу физической расправой.  
 _Но если он опять примется распевать тили-тили тесто про нас с тобой, врежь ему, чтобы заткнуть. Я разрешаю. — Хлоя_  
244\. Нельзя подстраивать, чтобы Люцифер застукал, как мы с Хлоей целуемся.  
245\. И «Мне было не до того, потому что ты запихала язык мне в глотку» — вовсе не оправдание тому, что я не услышала его шаги.  
246\. Нельзя предлагать тройничок с Люцифером, как простейший способ его угомонить.  
 _Но, детектив, я всецело одобряю эту мысль! — Люцифер_  
247\. «А то ты его раньше голым не видела, так хоть оторвешься» — вовсе не аргумент.  
248\. Нельзя подстраивать, чтобы мелкая застукала, как мы с Хлоей целуемся.  
249\. Нельзя подбивать мелкую наседать на мать с расспросами, вместе мы или нет.  
250\. Нельзя учить Легионы Ужаса, что единственный закон, которому стоит следовать — «Если уж решила нарушить закон, не оставь от него живого места».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Правило 221 — идея юзера General_Zargon  
> Цитата из правила 250 по Т. Пратчетту, «Вещие сестрички».


	6. Chapter 6

251\. Легионам Ужаса не нужны воинские звания.   
252\. Нельзя временно передавать свои полномочия кому-либо из Легионов Ужаса.  
253\. Временный командующий Легионами Ужаса не может приказать мне нарушить какой-либо из запретов.  
254\. Нельзя подбивать Люцифера написать свою версию евангелия, чтобы ознакомить Легионы Ужаса с подлинной версией событий.  
 _Сама идея неплоха. — Люцифер_  
255\. Нельзя учить Легионы Ужаса, что оскорбление одного оскорбляет всех.  
256\. Нельзя учить их отплачивать за оскорбления сторицей.  
257\. Нельзя обучать Легионы Ужаса погодной магии. Белое Рождество только в песне звучит красиво, а на практике из-за бурана на 24-декабря в Лос-Анджелесе полный кошмар.   
258\. Нельзя призывать адских жеребцов для уроков верховой езды.  
 _Почему нет? Это же идеальный вариант. Они не понесут, не сбросят седоков, да и вообще ничем не обидят. И Блу по мне соскучился. — Мэйз  
Что еще за Блу? — Хлоя   
Любимый адский жеребец Мэйз. Блу — сокращенное от Блудник. — Люцифер  
Ну конечно, кого ей еще седлать. — Хлоя_  
259\. Нельзя обучать Легионы Ужаса призыву адских жеребцов на случай, если им взбредет покататься.  
260\. Нельзя никому рассказывать, что мы с Хлоей снова переспали.  
 _По-моему вам обеим было однозначно запрещено тащить друг друга в постель. — Люцифер  
Если этого хотят обе, никто никого не тащит. — Мэйз_   
261\. Нельзя менять рингтон, поставленный Хлоей на меня, на «Oops I did it again».  
262\. То, что мы дважды переспали, вовсе не значит, что у нас сексуальные/романтические отношения.  
263\. Нельзя интересоваться, сколько раз надо переспать, чтобы это считалось отношениями.   
264\. Нельзя говорить, что Хлоя — моя девушка.  
265\. Нельзя говорить, что она моя секс-рабыня.  
266\. Как и употреблять любое другое понятие, подразумевающее, что у нас сексуальные/романтические отношения.  
267\. Нельзя говорить, что Хлоя мой домашний человек.   
268\. И что она домашний человек Люцифера.   
269\. Нельзя ломать телефон Люцифера, уничтожая любую возможность продемонстрировать фотографии с последнего раза, когда Легионы Ужаса ночевали в пентхаусе.   
_Ты была само очарование. Так крепко спала посреди кучи мелкоты! И на тебе была пижама! Розовая в горошек! Без документального подтверждения никто не поверит, что ты можешь быть настолько мила! — Люцифер  
Вот именно. Я не верю. То есть Мэйз, спящая с кучей ребятни — ладно. Что она надела пижаму при детях — тоже. Но уж точно не розовую в горошек. Этого быть не может. — Хлоя  
Спасибо. — Мэйз  
Но, детектив, клянусь, все так и было! Не веришь мне — спроси у дочери. — Люцифер  
Спрошу обязательно. — Хлоя  
Заодно поинтересуйся, сколько он ей заплатил за показания. — Мэйз   
Что?! Люцифер! — Хлоя_  
270\. Запреты, касающиеся Легионов Ужаса, не требуют их предварительного голосования и одобрения двумя третями голосов.  
271\. Нельзя подбивать Легионы Ужаса жаловаться на гонения за веру всякий раз, как кто-то не соглашается, что Люцифер — подлинный дьявол, а я демон.   
272\. Нельзя учить Легионы Ужаса методам ведения психологической войны.  
273\. Нельзя учить Легионы Ужаса методам психологической пытки.  
274\. И методам обычной пытки тоже.  
275\. Нельзя обучать Легионы Ужаса бросаться фаерболами.   
_Мэйз, миру, черт возьми, и без малолетних пироманов с огненными шарами наизготовку хватает проблем! — Люцифер  
Проблемы мира — не моя печаль. А вот умение быстро разжечь огонь очень важно. Этому даже скаутов учат! — Мэйз  
Там учат способу трения! — Люцифер  
Пф! Слишком долго. Мало ли когда понадобится срочно что-то подпалить. — Мэйз _  
276\. Нельзя хвастаться, что я смогла затащить Хлою в постель раньше Люцифера.  
277\. Нельзя заявлять Люциферу, что Хлоя завязала с мужчинами и мы теперь пара.  
278\. И плевать, что физиономия от таких «новостей» у него забавнее некуда.   
279\. Нельзя заявлять Дэну, что Хлоя завязала с мужчинами и мы теперь пара.   
280\. Даже по наущению Люцифера, которому интересно посмотреть на его физиономию.  
281\. Нельзя выдумывать собственные запреты и заявлять, что они превалируют над теми, что ввели Хлоя с Люцифером.   
282\. Нельзя давать Легионам Ужаса самостоятельно выбирать книги в библиотеке Люцифера.  
283\. Особенно книги по сексу, магии, сексуальной магии, пыткам, ядам, наркотикам и ботанике.   
_А ботанику за что? — Хлоя  
Большинство образчиков попадут в категорию ядов либо наркотиков. А остальные все равно не детское чтение. — Люцифер_  
284\. Прежде чем выдавать Легионам Ужаса какую-то книгу, я должна получить разрешение Люцифера и детектива. Сунь-цзы, Макиавелли, фон Клаузевиц и Роммель — не то, что стоит читать восьмилеткам. Равно как и «Камасутра», «Поваренная книга анархиста», «Фанни Хилл», мемуары маркиза де Сада и «Некрономикон». И плевать, что детям они кажутся смешными и интересными.  
 _Это же классика! Детектив сказала, что детей надо с ней знакомить! — Мэйз  
Но не с этой же! Я говорила о Шекспире и Джейн Остин. — Хлоя  
Скучища! — Мэйз _  
285\. Нельзя объяснять Легионам Ужаса, что большая часть шуток в пьесах Шекспира имеет сексуальный подтекст.   
286\. Разрешение на работы Джеймса Джойса не означает, что можно зачитывать детям его письма к жене.  
 _Но это единственная его стоящая вещь! — Мэйз_   
287\. Нельзя давать Легионам Ужаса рыть волчьи ямы в парке.   
288\. Вообще ни в одном месте, где туда может попасть человек.  
289\. Нельзя учить Легионы Ужаса строить любые другие ловушки.  
290\. Нельзя подстраивать, чтобы Хлоя застукала нас с Люцифером в постели.  
 _Я просто хотела наглядно показать, что ты теряешь, отказываясь от тройничка! — Мэйз_  
Я никогда. Ни за что. Не соглашусь спать с вами двумя. — Хлоя  
Но, детектив! — Люцифер  
Расслабься. То же самое она говорила про секс со мной, и что в итоге? К тому же, перед тем как развернуться и вылететь вон с негодующим видом, она как следует потаращилась. — Мэйз   
291\. Легионам Ужаса не нужна форма.  
292\. Особенно кожаная с цепями.  
293\. Легионы ужаса не религиозная организация.  
294\. Люцифер не их святой-покровитель.  
295\. И тем более не талисман.   
296\. Нельзя подбивать мелкую сообщать Дэну, что теперь я ее мачеха.  
297\. Даже в отместку на заявление его новой подружки, что теперь мачехой станет она.  
298\. Нельзя соблазнять подружку Дэна, чтобы доказать, что та прошмандовка.   
299\. Даже если мелкая ее терпеть не может и хочет, чтобы она куда-нибудь делась.   
300\. Нельзя предпринимать иные меры по избавлению Дэна от любых подружек, которые не понравятся мелкой.


	7. Chapter 7

301\. Нельзя сообщать Легионам Ужаса, что Король Гоблинов существует, и его можно призвать, чтобы унес с собой вредных братьев и сестер.   
302\. Нельзя обманом заставлять Люцифера нянчиться с мелкой, чтобы самой оторваться с Хлоей.   
303\. Нельзя учить Легионы Ужаса делать тсантсу.   
304\. Нельзя учить Легионы Ужаса делать рабочие куклы вуду.   
305\. Нельзя ходить, задравши нос, когда Хлоя наконец согласится на тройничок.  
306\. Нельзя дразнить Хлою тем фактом, что тройничок, как я и обещала, был выше всяких похвал.  
307\. Нельзя дразнить Люцифера, что без меня он не мог затащить Хлою в постель.  
308\. Нельзя предлагать кандидатуру Дэна для секса вчетвером.  
309\. Даже если я всего-то хотела посмотреть на физиономии Хлои и Люцифера.  
310\. Нельзя рассказывать Люциферу, что Хлое нравится, когда приходится умолять.  
311\. Нельзя учить Легионы Ужаса черной магии.  
312\. Нельзя учить Легионы ужаса Темным Искусствам под видом Защиты от Темных Искусств.   
313\. Нельзя давать никому из Легионов Ужаса нагонять страху на младших братьев и сестер, рассказывая про меня всякие мерзости.   
_Это кто из малявок отличился? — Мэйз  
Джулия. Только не говори, что не в курсе. — Хлоя  
Не в курсе. Но надо ее поздравить. Отличный способ разобраться с мелким паразитом. — Мэйз  
Мэйз, ее братишка в ужасе! Ему снятся кошмары! Мать говорит, он кричит каждую ночь. — Хлоя  
Отлично! Будет ему уроком. — Мэйз   
Не смей так говорить. Ему всего пять лет. Я его видела, и он совершенно очаровательный ребенок. — Хлоя   
Он зародыш психопата-садиста. Не веришь мне, попроси Джулию показать синяки и следы укусов. — Мэйз_   
314\. Если я подозреваю, что кого-то из моей мелкотни мучают или изводят, мне следует сообщить Люциферу, а не разбираться самой.  
315\. Если я подозреваю, что кого-то из моей мелкотни мучают или изводят, мне следует сообщить Хлое. Нам с Люцифером запрещено разбираться самостоятельно.   
316\. Нельзя демонстрировать Хлое записи того, как Дэн явился в клуб, одетый в ее розовый спортивный костюм, когда она ест и рискует задохнуться.   
_Я просто хотела тебя подбодрить! — Мэйз  
Понимаю, спасибо. И тебе удалось, но, пожалуйста, в следующий раз дождись, пока я прожую или хотя бы предупреди. — Хлоя_   
317\. Нельзя снабжать Люцифера и Хлою «ценными советами» для первой ночи без меня.  
318\. Нельзя выпытывать у них подробности этой ночи.  
319\. Нельзя рассказывать про секс мелкой и кому-либо из Легионов Ужаса.  
 _Значит, так. Во-первых, я не рассказывала про секс, а просто ответила на вопрос. И во-вторых, мелкие прекрасно знают, как размножаются люди. — Мэйз  
Что?! — Хлоя   
Помнишь правила 88 -93? Ну, те, про уроки анатомии. И ты думала, я опущу часть про органы размножения? Да и вообще, у деток есть интернет. — Мэйз_  
320\. Нельзя вырубать Дэна, обряжать его в женское платье и оставлять в неподобающих местах всякий раз, как он меня выбесит.  
321\. Нельзя вырубать Дэна, обряжать его в женское белье и оставлять в неподобающих местах всякий раз, как он меня выбесит.  
322\. Нельзя вырубать Дэна, обряжать его наряды из секс-шопов и оставлять в неподобающих местах всякий раз, как он меня выбесит.  
323\. Вообще нельзя вырубать Дэна.  
324\. Нельзя накачивать его чем-то до беспамятства или шарахать шокером.   
325\. И скрутить, чтобы проделать запрещенное правилами 221 и с 317 – 319, тоже.   
326\. Когда Хлоя разрешила Легионам Ужаса завести талисман-кошку, она имела в виду особь Felis Catus, а не любого представителя семейства кошачьих.   
327\. Нельзя долбать Хлою просьбами переехать в квартиру под пентхаусом Люцифера.   
_Но она больше нашей, и аренда дешевле! — Мэйз  
Да, и как раз это меня напрягает. Если уж за такую квартиру просят так мало, дело точно нечисто. К примеру, шум от вечеринок в пентхаусе. — Хлоя   
С квартирой все в порядке! Слушай, я не хотела говорить, но просят мало, потому что я знаю владельца. — Мэйз  
В каком это смысле? Все здание выкупила та девелопер, которая мечтала сравнять его с землей, и едва ли она дала тебе скидку по дружбе. — Люцифер  
Она больше не владелец. После того, как Хлоя внесла небоскреб в список культурного наследия и поставила крест на ее планах, он был выставлен на продажу. И я знаю покупателя. — Мэйз  
И кто же он? — Хлоя  
Официально — холдинг, зарегистрированный на Каймановых островах. — Мэйз  
Мэйзикин. Ответь на вопрос. — Люцифер  
Ладно. Я владелец. — Мэйз  
Что?! — Хлоя  
Где ты раздобыла такую прорву денег? — Люцифер  
Поиграла немного на бирже, причем успешно. И еще те три дня, когда я моталась по Вегасу в поисках говнюка, который избивал жену. Заодно заскочила в несколько казино. Все законней некуда, уверяю! — Мэйз   
Но почему ты молчала? — Хлоя  
А ты бы согласилась на переезд, зная, кому принадлежит квартира? — Мэйз  
Вот потому и молчала. — Мэйз  
К тому же, у тебя будет официальный договор, юристы позаботились обо всех тонкостях, так что сумма останется неизменной, и тебя никуда не выставят, даже если у нас все пойдет под откос. Так что, согласна? — Мэйз  
Мне надо все обдумать. — Хлоя  
Хорошо. — Мэйз  
Советую принять предложение. И я говорю так не только потому, что всецело за то, чтобы вы обе жили всего-то этажом ниже. Для Мэйз это очень важно. — Люцифер  
Я знаю. — Хлоя_  
328\. Нельзя подбивать мелкую, чтобы та уговаривала Хлою переехать.   
329\. Нельзя раздуваться от гордости из-за согласия Хлои на переезд.   
330\. Нельзя сообщать мелкой код входа в пентхаус, чтобы та могла шастать к Люциферу когда ей вздумается.  
331\. Нельзя разрешать мелкой будить Люцифера. Ему не нравятся ее методы, а Хлоя против того, чтобы ребенок видел его нагишом.  
 _Почему? Тело есть тело, нечего тут стесняться. — Мэйз  
Особенно моего тела. — Люцифер  
Да и вообще, как будто мелкая не знает, как выглядит голый мужик. И Люцифер в том числе. — Мэйз  
Что? Это когда? — Хлоя  
Дай-ка вспомнить. Тот раз, когда мы играли в покер на раздевание, потом, когда мелкотня ночевала в пентхаусе и затеяла бой подушками на его постели, а еще — когда я сделала его анатомическим пособием… — Мэйз _  
332\. Нельзя учить Легионы Ужаса драться на мечах.  
333\. Нельзя учить их фехтованию.  
334\. Вообще нельзя учить их драться холодным оружием.   
335\. Нельзя красть меч Михаэля.  
 _Я его не крала, а добыла в честном бою. — Мэйз  
С каких это пор ты бьешься честно? — Люцифер  
Я демон, а он ангел накоротке с твоим папашей. Мы заклятые враги в вечной войне. А на войне все средства хороши. — Мэйз_   
336\. Нельзя заявлять всем, кто обзывает нас с Хлоей Люциферовым гаремом, что мы ему не гарем, а вот он — очень даже наш хахаль.  
 _Хахаль? Я? Ты это серьезно? — Люцифер  
Вообще, я хотела сказать «трахаль», но там была мелкая, а Хлоя запретила при ней материться. _  
337\. Нельзя предлагать закатить праздник по поводу того, что Хлоя наконец-то признала, что у нас троих что-то типа отношений.   
338\. Нельзя смотреть, как Хлоя ест себя поедом из-за перспективы объяснять про нас троих дочери только затем, чтобы в итоге сообщить, что та уже в курсе и совершенно довольна.  
 _И когда она успела узнать? — Хлоя  
Спросила, а я объяснила. Мелкая в восторге и желает нам всем счастья. — Мэйз_  
339\. Нельзя учить Легионы ужаса поднимать зомби.  
340\. Никаких зомби-тиранозавров. Никогда.  
341\. И других динозавров-зомби тоже.  
342\. Вообще никаких зомби. Ни при каких условиях.   
343\. Нельзя показывать Хлое свое истинное обличье без предупреждения.  
 _Я предупредила! Сказала, раз ты не веришь, придется доказать. — Мэйз  
Значит, теперь она знает? — Люцифер  
Да, знаю. И верю. И про тебя тоже знаю. Мэйз все рассказала. — Хлоя  
И как ты? Все точно нормально, не боишься? — Люцифер  
Все еще пытаюсь свыкнуться. Похоже, до конца так и не переварила. Но вроде бы, все нормально. Конечно, перепугалась, когда увидела, но теперь все устаканилось. — Хлоя  
Рад слышать. Я беспокоился, что тебя это выбьет из колеи. Особенно в свете того, что ты спишь с Дьяволом и демоном. — Люцифер  
Люцифер. Я все еще пытаюсь ужиться с мыслью, что ввязалась в отношения одновременно с мужчиной и женщиной. И что вы двое уже были вместе задолго до меня. Что оба спите с другими. И что это меня совершенно не напрягает, хотя какая-то моя часть настаивает, что напрягать должно. Что женщина, с которой у меня отношения, — Мэйз. Моя соседка с кучей ножей и игрушек из секс-шопа, которая чуть что рвется в драку и терпеть не может уборку. В общем, тот факт, что двое, с которыми я ввязалась в отношения, — Дьявол и его ненаглядная демоница, в списке причин для тревоги где-то на последнем месте. Да и вообще, от знания, кто такая Мэйз на самом деле, проще. Как минимум, это многое объясняет. — Хлоя _  
344\. Нельзя показывать истинное обличье Легионам Ужаса, несмотря на все уговоры мелкой. И неважно, что детки в восторге.  
 _Но почему нет? Мелкотня совершенно не парится по этому поводу! Обещаю, что не стану разгуливать так на людях (кроме Хэллоуина), но со своими иногда так приятно сбросить личину. — Мэйз  
Ладно, если все действительно так, то при своих — не возражаю. — Люцифер_  
345\. Ножи не секс-игрушки.  
 _В хороших руках — очень даже. — Мэйз  
А у Мэйз руки точно что надо. — Люцифер_  
346\. Нельзя затачивать абсолютно все ножи в кухне. Нож для масла не должен быть острым как бритва.  
347\. Нельзя выбрасывать все Хлоины ножи под предлогом, что они полное барахло.  
348\. Даже если я их заменю на нормальные.  
349\. Нельзя ~~превращать Люцифера в реву-корову~~ доводить до слез, обманом вынудив его показать Легионам Ужаса истинный облик, только для того, чтобы увидеть, что мелкие а) совершенно не испугались, б) расстроились, что ему больно, и начали жалеть, в) взбесились, узнав, что это с ним проделал отец и г) торжественно поклялись воздать за содеянное.   
_Малышки абсолютно правы. — Хлоя_  
Я же говорила, все они поймут. Ты им очень даже нравишься, моим славным личинкам. — Мэйз  
350\. Нельзя называть Люцифера рева-корова.


End file.
